


but the fragrance of roses lingers

by moonlights0nata



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, in loving memory of Noel that was buried between Claire's thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: A bath filled with tea, roses floating on its surface. The air is humid with steam.Petals stick to Claire’s bare skin here and there, as she soaks in the warm water, droplets trickling down her hair. Noel traces the firm shape of her shoulders with his eyes, watches the curvature of her spine until it dips in the water, obscuring the view of the rest.It’s a scene out of a dream.
Relationships: Claire Elford/Noel Levine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	but the fragrance of roses lingers

**Author's Note:**

> This started as "i want to write dreamlike atmosphere with noelclaire. And maybe sexy times." and now here we are, fic way longer than planned 😂
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Etc. always appreciated!

A bath filled with tea, roses floating on its surface. The air is humid with steam.

Petals stick to Claire’s bare skin here and there, as she soaks in the warm water, droplets trickling down her hair. Noel traces the firm shape of her shoulders with his eyes, watches the curvature of her spine until it dips in the water, obscuring the view of the rest. 

It’s a scene out of a dream.

Noel reaches over to pluck a petal from her arm, brushing her skin. Claire turns to him, smiling. The water ripples when she moves towards the edge of the tub, crossing her arms over the border and leaning close. She smell sweet, of roses and earl grey.

“Why don’t you join me?” She extends her hand towards him, brushing his hair lightly off his face. “The water feels nice.”

Noel mimics her gesture, tucking wet strands of hair behind her ear. His heart thuds in his chest. Her gaze and the sweet fragrance pull him in and he smiles back.

“...Okay.”

He’s a bit shy undressing with Claire watching him intently. The back of his neck feels hot as he lets his shirt drop to the ground and Claire whistles at him.

“Off, off, off!” She cheers and Noel laughs from embarrassment, tossing her a look. She’s still peeking from the edge of the tub, grinning with mischief, her cheeks red. From the bath, or something else, Noel can’t be sure.

He stumbles momentarily on the end of his pants on his way to the tub as he discards them along with his underwear. Claire giggles and moves away from the edge so she can make room for him. He’s aware of her watching as he dips in the water and sits with his legs tucked under him. He sighs, leaning back against the tub wall, closing his eyes.The water warms his skin quickly and the aroma surrounding him soothes him. 

“Nice, isn’t it?” The water shifts and Claire’s voice sounds close. He opens his eyes, finding her settling beside him. His gaze follows the path of a droplet as it descends down her neck and chest and then makes the smallest ripple as it falls in the tea. Its russet hue is not fully transparent but it still leaves little to the imagination. 

Noel’s eyes snap up before he stares longer than is necessary. “Yes !” He replies too loudly and winces inwardly. “I, ah, understand why you always wanted to bathe like this.” He cups a rose floating towards them in his hand. “It’s rather relaxing.”

“Right!” Claire grins, pleased. “It’s the best.”

They merely sit, for a moment, and the silence isn’t stifling. Noel feels content with Claire next to him, watching her run a finger over the water’s surface and making the rose petals dance and sway. 

Claire’s never been able to sit still for too long, though. She takes a big gulp of air before sinking down in the water. She doesn’t come back up immediately but Noel can feel the current below as she swims. He startles when her head pops back up right in front of him, splashing a little water in his eyes. He blushes, finding her inches away from him, her chest almost pressed to his, and his eyes trail dangerously low, again.

He forces himself to glance up at the ceiling. Respect, Noel, _respect_. But then Claire takes a hold of his hand and makes him look back down at her. She tugs.

“Swim with me, Noel!”

The way she says it, eyes bright and innocent, flicker a memory in his mind. When both their hands were smaller and Claire would take his and pull him forwards. _‘Let’s play together!’._ Her smile hasn’t changed in twelve years. Her mood is still just as contagious and he naturally nods, beaming.

The tub is big enough so they have plenty of room to swim around. At some point it becomes a race, then a game of tag. It has a nostalgic feeling to it, even if they are not children anymore and it’s a little silly to be playing like this. Claire doesn’t care and neither does Noel.

Claire is much faster and has much more stamina than him, so Noel has a hard time trying to catch her. It’s not lost to Claire, of course: she occasionally stops and sticks her tongue at him, trying to taunt him. Noel just finds it endearing, but he’s not about to give up. He’s got a small competitive side to him, too.

He decides to use the element of surprise and, holding his breath, he sinks underwater while her back faces him. When she turns and doesn’t immediately see him, it gives her pause and that’s all Noel needs to reach her. He rises to the surface, standing behind her and making her squeal. She moves to swim away but for once Noel is faster and manages to tap her shoulder.

“You’re it, Claire!”

“Oh, I’m gonna get you!”

Noel barely has time to take a big gulp of air and sink down before she makes a grab at him, grasping only air. He’s lucky that he has one of the tub’s walls close by to kick off from and put distance between them. 

He resurfaces to catch his breath and is not surprised that he doesn’t see Claire; It’s natural she’d try the same trick he did. But instead of resurfacing first like Noel did, Noel sputters when arms wrap around his middle from behind, toppling him forwards into the water. The surprise makes him swallow a little tea but Claire hoists them both up soon enough. Noel coughs while Claire laughs.

“Caught you!”

Between coughs, Noel manages to rasp a chuckle. “You--You got me.”

“I’m a master at tag! Though I think I kicked off too strongly from the other wall.” She pats his back. “Did I push too hard? Are you okay? ”

“Yeah.” He clears his throat. He leans a hand on the edge closest to him. “I’m…” He glances down. Claire still has one arm around him. Her breasts are pressing against his back. Noel swallows. “...okay.” His eyes flicker around, uncertain. “Um.” 

“Hm?”

“No, I...you’re…” He clears his throat. “Close.”

“Yeah.” Noel feels Claire’s lips moving on his back as she talks. 

Noel’s throat feels dry, heart hammering in his chest. She must read the tension of his body as a negative thing because Claire moves to draw back and put distance between them. Before he can think too much, Noel takes hold of the arm she has around him. It makes her pause.

“I don’t--” He stammers. “I don’t mind. This...this is fine.” He’s merely overwhelmed from the sudden closeness, having her naked skin pressed to his back. He’d never dared to hope he’d ever get to be like this with her, perhaps only in a wild, impossible fantasy. He must be dreaming. It is both a lovely and cruel dream, if it is; because this, he knows, he can’t really have. This closeness between them is ephemeral, bound to slip away. 

(But would it be so bad to indulge it while it can last?)

Both of her arms slide around him, and her lips press between his shoulder blades. He can feel her smile on his skin. He’s beyond flustered but he can’t say he dislikes any of it. If anything, his body craves the contact, reacts accordingly when Claire’s hand traces a path from his abdomen down his stomach. He shivers. 

Then he’s choking out a laugh as Claire’s fingers start wriggling on his stomach.

“C-Claire!” He wheezes out, doubling over on himself.

“Hmm, what, what?” She snickers, ruthlessly tickling his sides.

“S-Stop, I--” He turns around and takes a step back, attempting to retreat, but she’s got him cornered against the tub’s edge. He can’t hold back his giggles. “Claaaire! Please!”

“Heh heh.” She, mercifully, stops. Her toothy grin, full of mirth, is incredibly charming. “Has that helped you relax a little?”

“R-Relax?” Noel breathes out one last laughter, blinking down at her. She steps close again.

“You’re tense.” She plucks a rose petal from his hair. “If I made you uncomfortable--”

“No.” Noel retorts, too quickly. “No, that’s not it.” He says more slowly. “I’m just…” His eyes trail down her figure, then snap back up to her face. “I’m not sure what I...should and shouldn’t be doing.”

Claire smiles. “You can _look_ , for instance. No need to be sneaky about it. And…” She reaches for his hands and places them on her waist. “You can touch, too, if you want.” Her hands come to rest on his chest and he jumps a little. “Is this okay?”

Noel feels too flustered to answer so he merely nods. He had never been touched like this, gently, with Claire’s hands making a slow descent over his skin. After his mother had passed, ripped away from him by her own hand, Noel had forgot touch could be soft like this. His father had been anything but that. 

In comparison Claire’s touch is firm yet delicate, it burns him in the best of ways. She strokes down his sides, runs circles with her thumbs on the slight protrusion of his hips, like a loving caress. Noel is burning but he doesn’t want to shy away from the touch, he craves it, instead, wanting it to consume him. He wants her and maybe, for this moment, he can hope she wants him too.

Claire’s lips rest on the pulse at his neck, trailing kisses over it. Noel’s breath stutters.

“Touch me, too.” She says, pressing closer. Noel hesitates, unsure, feeling clumsy in this situation, before he moves his hands. Where his stomach is soft, hers is solid, the strength of her core evident when he presses the flat of his palm to it. Such strength is usually concealed beneath her clothes, the blue dress she wears around the mansion betraying what lies beneath, but it’s all bare to Noel now. His eyes look at the well toned muscles of her arms as Claire pushes him further back, caging him against the edge of the tube. She sucks on his pulse and Noel lets out a startled noise, hips stuttering. The noise encourages her to do it again, mouthing and sucking at his neck, leaving red marks in her wake, and Noel finds himself gasping and tilting his head to give her better access.

“Claire, ah…” He tentatively moves his hand to cup one of her breasts. It’s soft and squishy in his palm. He massages the tender flesh and Claire hums appreciatively when he rubs her nipple. 

She lifts her head and she looks as flushed as he feels. She rises herself up on her tiptoes, her nose brushing his. “Kiss me?”

And how can Noel deny her, with her breath ghosting over his lips? He bends down the mere centimeters left between them and kisses her, a chaste thing at first before Claire presses more firmly against him, starts to move her lips more insistently against his. Claire’s kisses are just like her; enthusiastic, curious, leaving Noel breathless. His free hand settles on the back of her neck and he kisses back with equal fervor, as inexperienced as he is, making a needy noise low on his throat when she parts his lips and pushes her tongue in his mouth. 

“Hah--” He gasps, dazed, between one kiss and the other. At some point his fingers began to thread through her hair. At some point, also, he began to slid down the tub’s wall, knees feeling weak.

Claire pushes at his shoulders and he slides all the way down, sitting, the water rippling around him. His eyes are level with her navel and he gazes up at her, this time. Her wet hair sticks to her flushed cheeks, her lips are parted as she catches her breath. Noel feels daring enough to run his hands over the outside of her thighs, feeling firm muscle under his palms, and up her waist. He leans forwards to press a kiss just below her belly button, sighing against warmed skin. 

“This…” He begins. “This is okay?”

“Yes.” Claire threads her fingers in his hair, encouraging, and Noel continues his calm exploration. He lavishes kisses over her belly, over the juncture between her leg and pelvis. His hands slip between her thighs and Claire shudders, as if in anticipation. 

Noel is intrigued, what kind of sounds she’ll make, if he touches her more. His hand moves up. He merely brushes her at first before he rubs his thumb over her clit, a continuous slow movement, and she moans, like a sigh of relief. Warm pools at Noel’s gut and he continues the movement. He makes his strokes longer, dipping his fingers between her folds. She calls his name in a breathy voice that makes Noel shift his legs and press them together.

“I…” He begins, looking up at her. “I have an idea.” 

Claire whines when he retracts his hand but watches him as he slides further into the water, the back of his head resting over the edge of the tub. He guides her hips towards his face, settling between her legs.

“ _Oh._ ” Her breath comes in a rush as he presses his lips over her. Then she groans, hips stuttering slightly when his tongue darts out. He can taste her, wet and aroused around his mouth. The sensation is better than whatever he could have ever fantasized about; her thighs quivering at either side of his head, her voice echoing in pleasure over unseen walls, saying his name, thrusting against his mouth. 

Noel would happily die again with his head buried between her legs like this, if the universe allowed it.

“Noel.” Her voice comes out breathless, rising in volume when he experimentally sucks on her clit. Her blunt nails dig into his scalp. “D-Do that again--”

He obliges, repeating the motion and is rewarded with a delighted cry. The water sloshes around her and the air is filled with her sighs. With every sound she makes he’s only spurred further, taking her in his mouth and hearing her come apart. It’s as wonderful as it is beautiful, when he glances up and sees her staring down at him, eyes half lidded and glazed over, cherry lips parted. 

“Noel--” Her voice hitches, knees shaking. “Hah--” 

“Beautiful.” He can’t help but mutter. He sucks a little harder, twists his tongue and she lets out a wordless cry as she comes, head thrown back, trembling around him. She exhales, slowly catching her breath, then squirms and giggles when Noel leaves one last kiss over her pulsating entrance. Noel catches her eye and she smiles at him, sated and glowing. Noel smiles back, affection welling in his chest. 

The water parts as Claire sinks back down to sit on his lap. She brushes back his hair with both hands before cradling his face.

“That.” She says. “Was _really_ good.” She pulls him in for a kiss, slow and deep. Her lips move over his jaw, then the side of his neck. “Now’s your turn.” She mouths at it and Noel shudders. Claire continues to lavish his skin with kisses and nips, sucking red marks into it. 

“Claire I--you don’t have to--” His body jolts when she sucks on the middle of his throat. He shifts his legs and Claire’s thighs shift as well, taking notice of the movement. One of them settles between his legs, pushing them apart. 

“I want to.” Her hand travels down his stomach and tentatively between his legs. Noel’s free arm holds onto her, gasping. He buries his nose in her hair as she massages the area, eliciting moans out of him. He knows he’s close, already, especially sensitive to her touch.

“Okay?” She murmurs and he breathes out a yes. Claire smiles against his neck and slides a finger inside him. He pulls Claire up for a kiss, making breathless and needy noises against her mouth as she fingers him with one, then two digits, her thumb rubbing his most sensitive spot.

“You’re the beautiful one, Noel.” Claire whispers lovingly. “My beautiful and handsome Noel.”

“Claire--” His skin feels as if it’s burning. Burning with every word, every touch from Claire. She speeds up her pace and Noel closes his eyes, mouth falling open. “Claire--I’m--” He knocks his forehead against her shoulder, his breath quickening, sounds rising in volume. His orgasm hits him without warning as he trembles in her arms. She carries him through it, with a few final strokes and her other hand petting his hair.

Noel lifts his head after a moment and their lips mush in a clumsy, languid kiss. He can’t hold back his grin and Claire has a matching one on her face when he draws back. He dips his head to kiss her chest and Claire goes along with the movement, leaning back and chuckling at the feather like kisses Noel trails over her breasts and below. 

“You’re like a dream, Claire.” He whispers. “One I don’t want to wake up from.”

“Mmm me neither.” She brushes his cheek with her hand, thumb stroking below his eye. “I feel…” 

She trails off. Noel lifts his head up. “What is it?”

She sighs, sitting back up and pushing her forehead to his. “If this is a dream, I’m sure...I’ll forget when I wake up.” Her eyes look Noel up and down slowly, as if committing him to memory. “And I don’t want to. I’m tired of forgetting, Noel.” The tip of her finger presses to his lips, staring at them. “You feel real, though. More real than any dream.”

They kiss again, a soft brush of lips that Noel can agree feels vivid, her warmth seeping into his skin. But Noel is too used to what he holds close to be stripped away from him. This, too, will fade, his gut says.

“Dream or not…” He says. “Can we...stay like this a little longer?” 

Claire tucks her head on his shoulder, leaning on his chest. “Of course.” 

He wraps his arms around her and rests his cheek on her hair. Claire massages slow circles over his chest, kisses his shoulder lightly while he runs his hands over her back and noses her hair. It is as though they don’t want to stop touching, feeling each other. Noel wishes there was more time for them to be like this, more time to hold Claire in his arms. But he can feel himself growing drowsy, dark at the edge of his vision. Claire is not far behind, her movements trailing off, her breathing settling down.

Noel breathes in the smell of roses and tea. He closes his eyes.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Claire opens her eyes. 

She had been so exhausted, earlier, that she had decided to take a nap. The darkness outside her window, when she cranes her neck to look, tells her it’s evening already.

The wetness between her legs tells her she had a _really_ good dream, also. She whines, shifting her thighs and throwing the covers over her head. Her face is burning but her lips are curled in a grin. 

She didn’t usually have those sort of dreams, if at all. The worst part is she can’t fully remember it, she can only vividly recall the _feeling_ of it. There had been a lovely bath of tea and roses, just like her fantasy, and she had soaked in it. There had been someone else. She can only remember bits and pieces of them but that’s enough to make her pulse quicken. 

“Claire?” Zizel speaks up, making her jump. “Are you not going to dinner?”

“O-Oh yeah! I--” She glances down at herself. She better clean up first.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

As she is making her way to dinner, a door shuts behind her. She turns and grins, seeing Noel emerging from his room.

“Noel ! Good evening.”

Noel blinks, eyes widening when he sees her. And he...blushes? 

“Good evening, Claire.” He walks up to her and smiles. “Going to dinner?”

“Yeah ! I actually just woke up so I don’t know if it’s ready yet.” They walk side by side. “Maybe we can still help Ashe with it.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Noel nods. Seeing him smiling is not a rare thing but there’s something about his smile, right now, that feels different.

“Did something good happen?” She asks, grinning. “You look happy.”

“Oh, um.” Noel can’t seem to settle his eyes fully on her, flickering between her face and the side. “I just...had a really good dream.”

“Hey, me too !” She blurts out before realizing she can’t really tell Noel the nature of her dream. She feels her cheeks warm and she laughs a bit nervously. “I, ah, can’t remember it very well but I was bathing in tea !” That much shouldn’t give her away. “I always fantasized about that--uh--Noel? Are you okay?”

Noel’s whole face is red. He clears his throat. “Y-Yes! It’s um--kinda hot, is all.”

“You sure you’re not getting sick?” Claire stops them. She takes off one of her gloves and pushes Noel’s hair back a little to press her hand to his forehead. Noel makes a squeaky noise. “Hmm...you do feel warm but I don’t know if it’s a fever--” 

They lock gazes. Claire gets an odd, familiar feeling for a moment.

_Hands pushing back golden locks of hair before she leans in for a kiss--her moaning as a tongue presses between her legs, glancing down, a blue eye peering up at her--_

Claire jumps back, as if burned. Her face feels as red as Noel’s looks. 

“I...well!” She turns away, clumsily failing to put her glove back in place out of nerves. ' _What was that just now?'_ “Just be careful, don’t push yourself--”

She startles when Noel takes a hold of the glove. 

“May I?”

She nods wordlessly and holds out her hand. He easily slips the glove back in place, tucking every finger in place. Whether deliberate or not, Claire’s skin sparks where his fingers brush her arm when he draws back.

“There.” Noel smiles at her, gently, a tad shyly, but with another emotion that Claire can’t name behind. “Shall we head to the dining room?”

“Y-Yeah, of course.” 

They continue on their way. Claire can’t take much of the silence and asks the first thing that comes to mind.

“What--What was your dream about, Noel?”

Noel hums. “...I was with someone very dear to me. Almost like they were there in person.”

Claire smiles. Noel continues. “We were swimming...then playing tag...it was a little nostalgic.”

“It sounds like a good dream.” 

“It was.” Noel holds the door to the dining room open to her. Just as she’s walking in she hears him add. “The roses were very beautiful too.”

A picture of roses floating in the water and petals sticking to her skin flickers in her mind, along with a hoarse voice muttering ‘Beautiful.’

She twists around to face Noel but he’s already walking past her and greeting Wilardo and Sirius sitting by the table.

Claire feels dazed. She must be imagining things, right? She shakes her head, slapping her cheeks and ignoring the confused look she gets from Sirius. She puts her dream aside to join them, chatting amiably like always.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Dinner passes by. Ashe comes and goes from the bathroom, letting her go next. She flops down onto her bed as soon as she’s done bathing, sighing and staring at the ceiling. 

“...Hey, Zizel?”

Zizel appears in a blink next to her bed. “Yes?” She tilts her head, eyeing Claire curiously. “You look lost in thought. Is this about that dream you had?”

“Yeah. Um.” She feels a bit silly asking this. “Is it...Do you think it’s possible to share a dream with someone else?” It sounds ridiculous but then again, they are in a mansion filled with demons and fantasy like spaces. It wouldn’t be the weirdest things she’s experienced so far.

“Normally, no.” Zizel says. “But as you have noticed, this mansion has become quite distorted...I’d say anything is possible, at this point.”

Claire hums. “So. It’s not.. _.impossible_.”

“No.” Zizel cups her chin, lips curling in a grin. “Why? Is this about your little dream? You didn’t tell me about it.”

“It was. Uh.” She blushes. “Kinda private.”

“Ohoho.” Zizel giggles. “Did you have a _dirty_ dream, Claire?”

Claire grabs her pillow and buries her face in it. “Shut up.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” The bed dips. Zizel must have sat on the edge. “So? You believe you shared this dream with Noel, perhaps?”

“No.” Her reply is muffled. “Maybe? I don’t know.” She peeks at Zizel over the edge of the pillow. “I can’t remember much of the dream. Just bits and pieces--I always forget the important part.” She fiddles with the pillow. “But Noel said he had a dream too. And I felt kind of strange around him earlier? But why would I even have a--that kind of dream with him?”

“Humans oftentimes unconsciously seek or want certain things.” Zizel taps her lips with two fingers. “Perhaps your dream was telling you exactly that.”

Claire whines, hiding her face again, much to Zizel’s entertainment.

“Why not ask Noel more about _his_ dream? Maybe you’ll find out if you did have a wild encounter with him during your nap.” Zizel chuckles. “Maybe you’ll even get to go a second round--”

“Zizel!” Claire swats at her with the pillow but Zizel is already gone, her amused laughter ringing in the air. Claire huffs, squeezing the pillow.

Asking Noel. Is she supposed to just go up to him and ask _‘hey did we have sweet dream sex last night?’_ or something?

No way.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Claire can’t sleep. She blames it on the nap and on her swirling thoughts. 

That’s how she finds herself standing in front of the purple door at the other end of the hall, shifting on her feet. She knows he’ll probably be awake, given his apparent night owl tendencies.

She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. Only a few beats pass before it opens, Noel looking surprised to see her there.

“Claire?”

“Hey.” Claire smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. “I, um, can’t sleep. I napped a lot in the afternoon. I figured you’d be awake.” She fiddles with her hands. “Would you want to talk, for a bit? Maybe you can show me more constellations. The sky’s clear tonight.”

Noel’s whole face brightens. It’s adorable, when Claire takes it in. Her heart still has no right to skip a beat like that.

“Of course! I would love to.” He steps aside to let her in. “Come on in.”

As she walks into the room, her shoulder bumps his chest. They share a brief look, something sparking between them for a second.

The door shuts behind her with a click.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, as a final disclaimer and notes about the writing process of this:
> 
> >This fic was meant to be suuuper short and simple but I, being me, made it way longer and ended up going off in different tangents while I was writing it.  
> >I myself am not a trans man but I do headcanon Noel is, so he is meant to be read as such. In between bits of writing, I actually ended up reading a lot about trans men talking about their experiences and their stories, which was really cool (and informative!). Research is not the same as experience, though. I didn't want to, intentionally or not, fall into a harmful trope (I think I know THE biggest dos and don'ts but there's always those little things). 
> 
> AND THEN !! The other day I read a comment somewhere (it might have been the WH wikia, a mistake to check the comments section, don't do it) that went something like "stop hcing Noel as trans and forcing your agenda onto everyone" which, UH, MADE ME MAD. So the moral of the story is, spite wins and that's why I finished this.
> 
> Okay no, I just decided to write what felt right and natural. This note feels really serious for a fluffy smut fic but, in case anyone is curious, that was what happened behind the scenes ! And I had fun writing this + all the stuff I read because of it 8^) 
> 
> Other Misc. Notes bc I feel talkative: 
> 
> >Debated ending it with a very oblivious Claire but listen. Noel suffers in canon. In this one he is Getting Some.  
> >I was going to write Noel waking up (?) in his hell-assigned bedroom (lol) or like on the floor and Rouge kicking him a little bc he has a dopey grin on his face. It did not make the cut but please imagine that as a bonus scene.  
> >Shared dreams probably make no sense even with a distorted witch's mansion but I thought of it as if they both got transported into a fantasy space while sleeping. I was in too deep with the idea to stop haha.
> 
> \----
> 
> I'm also at
> 
> pocketsonny on tumblr  
> @moons0nata (main) and @pocketwriting (wips/ideas) on twitter


End file.
